


Hocus Pocus

by annieapple24



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills- Queeeen [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian in that witch costume, Fishnets, M/M, Multi, The boys being thirsty for their boyfriend, Tumblr Prompt, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: Brian shows up to Freddie's birthday party dressed as a witch and his boyfriends can barely handle themselves





	Hocus Pocus

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:  
"Annie I'm a thirsty hoe please do poly!Queen how did all the boys react when Brian showed up at Freddie's birthday party in full make up glam as hell witchy mode and fishnet stocking? Hell yeah I know you must have seen the pictures and the video that I'm talking about already bloody hell why is he soooo prettyyyyyyyy"
> 
> And, ya know, mood.

John arrived at the party late, so he had missed Brian’s entrance. But Freddie and Roger had been quick to tell him about it, tell him to prepare himself for when he saw Brian. It still wasn’t enough. Nothing could have prepared John for when Brian emerged from the crowd, already drunk and grinning widely when he saw John.

At first, one might think that Brian looked ridiculous. With the tall pointy hat, the little green fake fingers, and the little wart painted onto his chin, it was like a man wearing the Halloween costume of a middle-aged woman. But then, if one looked closer like John certainly did, they would notice how gorgeous Brian looked with his delicate lips painted red and his eyes lined black. They would notice how his soft curls fell over his shoulders, bright in spots from his obsession with henna, the way the dress clung to his body when he moved the right way, and the fish net stockings… lord have mercy.

Yes, it must have been the fishnets that did it, John thought to himself later. The way that Brian kept coquettishly lifting his skirt with the tips of his ugly witch fingers to show more of them off, his drunken hands almost raising the skirt too high a few times. Or perhaps he knew John was watching and was doing it on purpose.

“I’m certainly starting to hope you’ve been making special plans for tonight. If I could make one request, dear?” Freddie whispered in his ear, catching John leering at Brian.

John raised his eyebrow.

“Those stockings are staying on. Though they might get a bit ripped. And are definitely getting ruined.” And with that, Freddie disappeared back into the crowd to entertain his large number of friends.

Eventually, Roger joined him, looking frustrated. “If we don’t get him upstairs and naked soon, I’m going to explode.”

“Freddie requested the stockings stay on,” John told him.

Roger chuckled. “Well, duh. But the dress and that ghastly hat must go soon.”

Luckily for Roger, Brian also seemed to be getting restless. And that meant Freddie was too. It was fun, however, to watch Brian tease Freddie by pressing up against him or kissing his neck every time one of the entertainers distracted the crowd with a fun trick or by stripping off an item of clothing.

It took hours, the unfortunate side effect of Freddie having such a large an extravagant party. Freddie couldn’t just leave, not when he was the reason the house was filled with people. So the rest of them waited patiently while Freddie fulfilled his social obligations, finding ways to occupy themselves and enjoying the constant flow of alcohol.

But the moment they were alone together, locked away in Freddie’s room away from the guests who lingered all over the house, they all made good on their promises.

Roger immediately threw off Brian’s hat and tugged the dress over his head. A trio of groans chorused when a pair of skimpy black panties were revealed. “Oh, those are staying on too,” Roger said.

They bent Brian over the edge of the bed, pulling the panties to the side and taking turns eating him out and opening him up. “Shouldn’t we be doing this, ah, to Fred?” Brian gasped. “It’s his birthday, not mine.”

“Oh, this is the best present I could’ve gotten. Don’t you worry about me,” Freddie said before grabbing Brian’s thighs so hard that the stockings ripped and burying his face in Brian’s arse.

And John? John did in fact of some fantastic ideas for utterly wrecking Brian that night. And they all had so much fun carrying those ideas out.


End file.
